Courage
by SeamSweetheart
Summary: Ok, Peeta. Take deep breaths. Don't look at her for too long and think before you speak. Ask the question and don't be pushy. God, I really need some courage. [no games, EVERLARK]
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one  
**

''Peeta Mellark! Get up or you will not get lunch for school!'' my mother screamed, which is her way of saying a nice good morning. Only seconds later I felt something wet and cold on my back, which woke me up instantly. ''Are you out of your mind?'' I hissed at Rye, my older brother, after turning on my back and slowly sitting up on the bed.

''You deserved it,'' Rye laughed and waved the now empty bowl in the air. Rye is the younger one of my brothers and he is two years older than me, which makes him 18, although he could as well be 10 and you wouldn't notice a difference. He is always laughing, pranking people and just likes to have fun. My other brother Barley is 19 and more reserved, but he is still loud and when him and Rye gang up on you it can get ugly, trust me. We all look alike. Dirty blonde hair, blue eyes and muscluar body due to wrestling and lifting heavy bags in the bakery.

''Get up or you will not get lunch. You know how she gets when it's not her way,'' he laughs again. Second later he stood up and ran out of my room yelling some inchorent words to Barley.

See what I have to live with? It's only five in the morning and he is already annoying. Don't get me wrong I love my brothers, but they are always in my bussines. Oh, the benefits of being the youngest. After getting dressed in black trousers and simple white T-shirt, I speed walked down to the bakery's kitchen to start with my work. My father owns a bakery, which he inherited from his parents and they fromt theirs and so on. It runs in the family. Of course, we don't live in the bakery and we have a floor meant for living, above the bakery.

''Good morning, son,'' dad greeted me, smiling warmly at me.

''Morning dad,'' I smiled back. ''What's there to do?''

''Start with decorating this cake,'' he pushed a two layer vanilla cake in front of me. ''It's for the Cartwright's. Tommy will be 7 tomorrow.'' The Cartwright's are family friends that live opposite us and they own a candy store. They have a daughter Delly and son Tommy. Delly is the same age as I and we are in the same class. That's how we met and she is my best girl friend ever since. We used to always play together, eat candies from their store or bake some cookies in our bakery. She is a really nice girl with light wavy blonde hair past her shoulders and wouldn't hurt a fly. Even though, I have a good opinion of her and she is pretty, there was never anything more between us than few kisses in the past.

We both thought there could be something between us, but honestly, we were both just confused. She had, or has, a huge crush on my dorky brother Rye, which is just weird and I have liked the same girl since I was five or six years old. Rye is of course blind and doesn't see the way Delly looks at him. I think he is just too carefree and loving his life. He likes to flirt a lot and it's not ashamed of it. Flirting a lot of course also means having many different girlfriends. I'll never understand him. If I finally got the girl of my dreams, I wouldn't waste it for anything. She would be the only one in my life, I'd give her everything and more. If only I had the courage...

After I finised with decorating the cake for Delly's little brother, dad gave me some free time before school. I ran back to my room to get my sketchbook, pencil and schoolbag and ran back down to the kitchen. I sat down on the counter and opened my unfnished sketch. I soon got lost in my thoughts and drawing and I didn't hear my mother stepping into the room.

''Do something productive, stupid,'' she hissed and hit me lightly on the back of my head. Lovely way to start the morning. Hit by my mother. It happens quite often honestly. She is always in a bad mood and I have no idea what. I get the worst part of it. She used to always hit me for stupid reasons or 'mistakes' as she called them, but after growing up and building up some muscels, she is not as agressive physically anymore.

I rolled my eyes and jumped of the counter, putting up my light jacket, since it's fall and slowly made my way to the door. ''Bye!'' I yelled to my dad and party mother, but she just rolled her eyes and stomped upstairs muttering some words to herself. Probably about how _unproductive_ I am. She always hated when I sketched, no idea why. Although it might also be the fact that she saw a picture I did of her. It was a caricature actually, which is like a cartoon-like person. She had big had, steam going out of her ears and a pissed off look on her face. I was only 11 then.

Sketching is my comfort for whenever I'm sad, angry or just need to get my mind of of certain thoughts. I have a collection of few books I already fullfiled with different pictures and sketches.

It was a nice fall day outside with some rays of sun hitting on my face nicely. The warmness made me smile. ''Thinking about that seam chick again, Peet?'' Rye laughed. ''You have that face again.'' I make a face when I'm thinking about her?

''I don't know what you're talking about,'' I shrugged it off.

''Sure you don't,'' he chuckled. ''Look there she is!'' he pointed to a direction somewhere behind me. I quickly turned around following his finger and only saw few older ladies chatting quickly between themselves. Seeing my reaction he laughed loudly, slapped my arm and walked off to his friends, waiting for him at the other side of town square. Stupid. I do not have a certain face when thinking about her.

_He_r it's a girl from my class, the same age as I and has dark brown hair and gray eyes. Typical seam look. Seam is a poor part of our district, District 12, where people with less money leave. Even some people from town don't have enough money, but the seam is a totally different story. People often die because they don't have food, money for medicine or proper house to live in.

Katniss, the girl I like, am in love with, lives there with her mother and younger sister Primrose. After her father died in a mine explosion she had to provide for her family to survive and often brings the squirrels she shoots to my father for trading. I often watch the exchange, hoping noone would catch me. But, with the luck I have, my brothers caught me one time and started laughing like stupid teenagers they are and didn't leave the case closed untill few days later. Needless to say, I do not want a repeat of that.

Anyways, Katniss Everdeen is the prettiest girl I have ever seen. The first time I saw her was when my father had pointed it out to me on the first school day, many years ago. I was only five years old and I already thought she was the prettiest of the prettiest girls as I explained to my dad. After that I watched her at school everyday, but never had the courage to talk to her.

''Peeta!'' some of my friends called for me. I waved greeting them and we made the short walk to school. At the entrance I saw none other than Katniss Everdeen. My eyes followed her every move. The way she twisted her braid and nodded to her friend with a serious look as if agreeing with something. And the way she squeezed her eyes lightly because of the sun blinding her, but still concentrating on the chat. With a final nod and a light smile his way she turned to little Primrose and lightly patted her hair, kissing her foreheard and wishing her a good day. That's the side of her I love the most. On the outside she comes off as a serious girl, not wanting anyone's closeness and always scowling But seeing her interacting with her twelve year old sister, who brings out another side of her is a beautiful sight to see. She loses the always-imprinted-scowl and smiles constantly, the light look in her gray eyes and just all the gentle moves she makes. It's beautiful. _She is_.

''Peeta!'' Delly snapped her fingers in front on my face. Something is telling me it wasn't the first time she called my name. Oops.

''Go talk to her, you loser,'' she laughed. ''It's about time you gather the courage and make a move.''

I scratched my neck, something I do when I'm nervous, and furrowed my brows. ''I don't know, Delly. She might not even want to talk to me.''

''Don't be silly!'' she hit my shoulder. ''Any girl would love to talk to you! You are nice, charming and handsome. Come on Peeta, make a move already.'' _Make a move already_. Should I really? It's been like ten years gathering my courage to make a move already but I'm still not sure. Gosh, what if I mess all up and she will never even want to look my way again.

Not hearing what Delly was saying meanwhile daydreaming, or daynightmaring, I nodded polietly to answer her question.

''Great!'' she clapped her hands and turned around. ''I'll go get her. You stay right here.''

Wait. _What_? WHAT. JUST. HAPPENED.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hii. First of all thank you for you response on this story, it's great and I appreciate it big time. Keep it up, guys. Next, you may see that Peeta is a bit, or a lot, OOC and I do believe he does not have mind like this even when near Katniss haha. Buttt, I have decided just now that I'm putting some funny bits in this story, if you wiev them as funny of course haha and I hope you will like this next chapter. And since this chapter is a little shorter, I'm hoping on some updatets in the _near _future.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games and all characthers, but Becka, belong to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

While pacing up and down the same spot my thoughts were all over the place. To the onlookers around i must have seemed crazy. A blonde town baker pacing in front of school entrance is having a breakdown. It is all my fault though. I should have start listening people around me more and stop with my crazy daydreaming at the most random times.

I could run away. Yeah, easily. I'll just turn around and noone will even know something is wrong. Who am I kidding? Delly woulg go nuts if I put my plan in progress.

The last time I did something like this, meaning ran away from stomething she organized, was a few years ago. I was maybe 14 and some girl showed interest in me, but I of course only had eyes for Katniss. Without knowing about Delly's secret plans I had gone to the meadow as she requested and waited for her to show up. Needless to say, she did not show up at all. She sent the girl that liked me in her place. And just like that I had a blind date without even knowing. Becka was dressed up in a light yellow summer dress with a red bow hanging on her hips and red sandals on her feet. She looked cute and all but no way was I having anything with her.

As naive as I can be, I realized her intentions too late. First we sat down on a blanket that was layed beneath the nearby tree and just chatted. I didn't want to seem rude and just walk away, so I thought what the heck and stayed with her. Then one moment her hand was on my knee and I let it stay there. Stupid, but what was I suppose to do? Just grab it and throw it off or saying 'Sorry, Becka for giving you false signals for the past hour or two, but I really don't like you.'?

Anyway after few minutes of me not cooperating her hand suddenly began to move higher up my thight. Not used to this kind of touches I moaned,_ which_ was stupid of me and a betrayal to Katniss, and the next thing I know she threw herself on me and straddled my hips. Before I had a chance to react her lips were on mine and I flinched away, but she kept going on on me. My next mistake. I kissed her back.

_Ye_s, me Petta Mellark, kissed Becka back and I have no explanation why. She opened my lips with her tounge and I allowed it to enter my mouth. We were properly snogging as Rye would describe it.

Then, thanks god, my brains started working again and I cut off the kiss and almost threw her off me because of how fast I sat up.

''Uhm. I'm um sorry, Becka. This shouldn't happen.'' And then I ran away.

.

.

''Peeta?'' Delly questioned. _God_, I was lost in my mind again.

''Sorry,'' I said stupidly. Few steps behind her stood Katniss impatiently, her arms crossed on her chest. Delly waved her hand in front of my face again, trying to

gain my attention.

''This is Katniss,'' she grinned my way.

''Hi,'' Katniss speaked to me for the first time ever. She said _Hi_.

''Well I'll leave you to it,'' Delly winked.

God, please don't.

''So, you have something to ask me?'' Katniss raised her brow. She looks even more beautiful up close.

''I, um, what?'' I was supposed to be good with my words but I think I have just lost all my talent and vocabulary.

''Delly. She told me you have something to ask me.''

Delly made my life bitter yet again. ''I don't really,'' I said slowly. A sudden thought that I need to run away crossed my mind and the next words i blured out were not in my intention at all. ''Katniss, I-I really need to go. Pee. Yeah, I need to use the toilet.''

''Okay?'' she raised her brow again challenging me to change my mind about my statement. ''If you say so, Peeta,'' she chuckled. She actually chuckled. _At me_.

''Yeah, so um, bye.''

And I ran off again.

.

.

After school I quickly walk-ran back home, so noone would catch me and question me about today. I do not need people making fun of me right now. I already know I blew it big time and she will probably never want to speak to me ever again.

Of course, luck is not on my side today and I heard quick small footsteps behind me. I quickly opened the bakery door and stepped in, but the door did not close behind me fully, when Delly was already marching in to the room.

''Peeta Mellark!'' What is it with people today, calling me by my full name? ''You did not do what I heard you did.''

''What did I do?'' I asked.

''You blew it big time, mister!'' Delly made huge gestures with her hands, them flying all around the air around her. ''What do you think you are doing, telling her you need to use the toilet and not asking her out?''

''I, um, didn't?'' I asked weakly.

''You what?!'' Rye laughed from across the room. God, please no. ''You talked to your girl and told her you need to release yourself?'' Rye tried to catch his breath.

''This is priceless! _Priceless_. Barley, come down here!'' he yelled to our older brother.

This is a disaster.

''Do you really have to?'' I asked annoyed.

''Duhh, I am your older brother and it is my duty to make you feel uncomfortable and embarras you.''

''What is it, Rye,'' Barley groaned opening the door. He way about to turn around and go back up the stairs when he saw our red faces. Mine from embarasment, Rye's from laughing and Delly's from running after me.

''Are you guys okay?'' he asked curiously. _N_o I am not okay. My life is a disaster.

''I am great!'' Rye sidestepped me and pulled Barley by his wrist up the stairs. ''I'll tell you a story.''

Great, our dinner will be very fun tonight. Notice my sarcasm.

Delly, noticing my bad mood, grabbed my hand and said gently: ''I'm sorry Peeta. I didn't mean for him to hear me, I was just so shocked when I heard it from Lukas, I ran after you straight away.'' I can't really hold grudges. Not against anyone, especially Delly.

''It's okay, Delz,'' I said kissing her forehead and walking up the stairs to my room. ''I'll see you tomorrow.''  
Back in my room I layed down on my bed and closed my eyes wishing for everything that happened today to go away and be forgotten. I heard quite murmuring for the room beside mine, which is occupied by my brothers, and turned around on my stomach putting a pillow on my head.  
Please, let tomorrow be good, were my last thoughts, before I fell in a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Because it was thursday yestrday, the day I totally embarrased myselft in front of Katniss, I faked being sick this morning. This came as a surprise for my familiy, since I'm almost never ill. My father looked at me suspiciously and my brothers looked at me with their eyebrows raised, as if to say 'We know what you're doing.'. And they probably did. My mother's face on the other hand went red, her nostrils had flared and then she finally calmed herself down with deep breaths. Apparently we can not aford being sick because the bakery needs every hand they can get. The only people who work here are me, my brothers and my father. Mother only works with the papers and orders for the bakery, so I do not know why she is pretending she works so hard every day.

After I had eaten breakfast I went back to my room and layed down grabing my sketchbook. I was working on a new project, a picture of woods. Or how I imagine the woods, since I have never been in there. I have only seen them from the outside, because it is prohibited to go outside the fence that surrounds District 12. Therefor, no one dares to pass the fence. The only people I know that have passed it and are doing it for the sake of their families are Katniss and her friend Gale Hawthrone. Anyway, it really sucks that we are not allowed to go in to the wild, outside this dull District we live in.

I guess meanwhile thinking about what it could be like to be free and have no worries I have fallen asleep again, because the next thing I heard is a loud bang coming from downstairs. I quickly shot out of bed and ran down the stairs not caring to check my appearance in the mirror. When I reached the bakery's kitchen I heard my father's and some other guy's voices. And another bang. God, what are they doing. My head hurts enough without hearing the loud noises. I guess I am falling ill.

''What is happening father?'' I groaned messing my hair.

''Peeta!'' dad said surprised to see me out of the bed. He turned back around and waved his hand dismising me. ''Your brothers are being stupid, I'm sorry they woke you up.''

''We're not sorry!'' Rye yelled from somewhere outside. I guess they are having a wrestling match again. They are really competitive and are always daring eachother who will win and who can pin the other one down faster.

''How are you feeling son?'' dad asked me.

''I've been better,'' I mumbled. ''My head hurts and I'm feeling terrible.''

''You look terrible,'' man beside my dad chuckled. I have seen him around before. I think his name is Haymitch Abernathy and he is known in the town for being drunk all the time. I can't imagine where he gets the money for all the alcohol he drinks, while all the other people in the District are poor or on the edge of being poor. Haymitch's aperance matches his habits. He was wearing a dark jacket, which seemed at least hundred years old, and washed up jeans with holes. He hasn't shaved in few days and probably hadn't had a hairut either, because his gray hair reached to almost his shoulders.

''Thank you,'' I said sarcasticaly. ''I'm Peeta,'' I said giving him a hand to shake.

''Pleasure to meet you, Peeta. Your dad has told me a lot about you. Apparently you are the calm one of the family,'' he laughed again. Well, apparently I'm the _calm one_.

''_Ugh_!'' I heard one of my brothers cry out in defeat. ''Next time, you'll see!'' Apparently Rye lost a wrestling match again, I thought amused.

''Yeah, keep dreaming!'' Barley laughed.

''Point proven,'' my dad said amused leading Haymitch in to the back room to talk or do whatever they need to.

I was halfway up the stairs when I heard Barley yell out for me. ''Peeta! Come here for a second!'' Unbeiveable. There is no peace in this family.

''If I'm coming down for your stupid match again I swear to god- oh uhm .. Hi,'' I said awkwardly when I walked in to the front part of the bakery.

''Hello,'' Katniss answered polietly.

''Well,'' my annoying brother who just set me up clapped his hand together amused ''I will leave you two to chat and share kisses and what not,'' he said and walked out of the room because there were no costumers at the moment.

''I'm sorry,'' I said quickly correcting my brothers words. ''I swear I don't know what he is talking about, he is just being stupid. You know how brothers can be,' I said chuckling weakly. ''or maybe you don't since you have a younger sister, but you kno-''

''Peeta,'' Katniss stopped my ramlbing. ''it's okay and I know how teenage boys can be. My friend Gale acts just like that sometimes. No harm done,'' she smiled teasingly. ''I see you have just woken up.''

''I- what?'' I said confused. She pointed her finger to the windows where I could see my reflections. I guess I should have checked how I look before coming downstairs. I'll keep that in my mind fot the next time. I grumbled under my breath after seeing my appearance. My hair was all over the place, my cheeks red from the hot and my clothes wrinkled. For my sake I hope I have my pajama shirt on correctly.

''Oh, um I'm sorry - I'm kind of .. sick.''

''It's no problem, Peeta,'' she smiled. ''Well I only came for bread but no I must go home,'' Katniss nodded and walked away.

''Goodbye,'' I said quietly once the door were already closing behind her.

You have done it _again_, Peeta. You made a fool of yourself.

.

.

.

The next morning, on Sathruday I have woken up in even worst state than yestrday. I was feeling exetremly hot, but cold at the same time, which means I probably have a fever. My throat was burning so I put on a scarf I had found in the drawer for my winter clothes and went to the breakfast even though I was not hungry at all. I should have not lied about being sick because it only made it come true and I hate being sick. I feel useless and can't do anything I want like sketch or bake.

And it's weekend, for god's sake. I could be outside with my friends or watch Katniss doing her bussines around the town and not lay in my bed like a useless empty sack for flour.

''Peeta,'' my father said surprised. ''are you feeling alright?''

''Yeah, Peet. You look kind of down,'' Barley said concerned.

''Shut up, I still haven't forgiven you for yesterday,'' I muttered sitting down and grabing a piece of black bread to butter it. ''Hoestly, I can't believe you did that. I know I'm not your favorite person in the world but you didn't have to make a fool of me. In front of her.''

''Peeta-'' Barley said sadly. ''I'm sorry, I didn't know you would feel this way about it. I promise not to do it again.''

''Your and Rye's promises are empty,'' I said annoyed and dropped my knife. ''Just because I'm your younger brother you don't have to put me down and make fun of me all the time. My mother does a good job of remembering me what I really am.'' I would have never said that in front of her, but since she is not with us this morning, probably having a lay in, I can as well curse her out. Not that I could, she is still my mother no matter what she says.

''Peeta Mellark!'' dad raised his voice. ''Stop talking to your brother like this and do not say things like that about your mother!'' Of course, he would defend her.

'' Whatever,'' I said exhausted. ''I'm going back to my room.''

Sitting on my bad and eating my buttered piece of bread I gazed outside the window and felt bad for the way I spoke to both, my brother and dad. I wish I could take it back, because I didn't mean all of the things I said. I was just feeling so bad, I only wanted to go back sleep and wake up magically cured. So, I took out my exhaustion on the first people I talked to and now I'm cursing myself for being a bad son and brother.

Anyway, I think I just need to sleep it all off again and hopefully I'll wake up feeling better and they'll not be mad at me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you and sorry this chapter is shorter and boring but it's the only way I can post more frequently. I hope you like it either way and see you soon, xx **

**CHAPTER 4**  
I woke up to a chilly air surrounding me in my room which caused me to sneeze. I always sleep with the little window in my room opened, but I believe it was the wrong habit to keep during my sick days. So on this sunday morning, not only was I feverish, but I had also caught a cold. My days are getting worse each day. On top of it I have not studied a single thing this weekend for school and we will have exams in the soon future. If I fail any of the exams, my mother will be furious and I would have to work extra hours in the bakery. Don't get me wrong, I love to work in the bakery, but not even my love can keep me happy when working for straight 12 hours.  
Honestly, I'm a decent student. I don't have straight A's but I also don't get F's, so I'm somewhere between. But why does it even matter? When I finish school I'll either work in the bakery or be the owner of the bakery. However my father and brothers decide, because I'm the last one in the line of ours family members to inherit the bakery. Therefor, I do not see a reason to try working harder than I do now. On top of it; we mostly study about Panem's history, the coal mining and some basic knowledge about different businesses you could get in the district as poor as ours.  
I looked at the small silver alarm clock I have on my nightstand along with the light and realized it's already past 10am. Wow, I must have been really tired to sleep all day and all night. This time I had decided to actually make myself as presentable as I can be while being sick, so I dresses out of my pajamas in an old washed-up green sweater and grey pants. I remembered to comb my hair a little bit as well and then walked to the kitchen to get something to eat. I was very hungry, because I hadn't eaten anything the day before, with the exception of the piece of black bread.  
I made my way to the half empty fridge in the kitchen, took out some milk and cereal and made myself a big portion in my favorite bowl I got for my last birthday. It was orange with little pictures of a talking muffin and toast. Yeah, I know, you must be thinking how old am I to have a favorite bowl like this. In my defense, I got it from my father and buying a bowl around here is not cheap, so I was very happy that he got it no matter what.  
I then sat on the couch in the small living room we have and turned on the TV. I switched from program to program and finally settled on some Capitol cartoon about a boy collecting different mutts and making them battle with other people's mutts. What an imagination, they have.  
Just as a little yellow mutt that can shoot you with a lightning or something like that was fighting to another water mutt my father walked in. Sunday is the only day that the bakery is closed. From his expression I could see that he was a bit disappointed in me and hadn't expected that from me of all people. I instantly felt even worse than before.  
''Dad,'' I said quickly and stood up forgetting on the cartoon and bowl of yummy cereal. ''I'm so sorry about yesterday.''  
''It's okay son,'' he said sadly. ''I just wish you didn't talk about your mother in such words. It's not her fault she is bitter as she is, just remember that,'' he explained. It's true. My mother is almost never laughing, never showing us love or warmness. Her face is expressionless or with a frown at any time. The only time she maybe shows any expressions is when her sister, my aunt Olivia comes to visit, which is not as often because she has a lot of work on her farm a little bit out of the town centre. My dad never wants to share the story on why she is like this, but I keep hoping I'll find out someday or my mother will change. Either way, I just wish to have a good mother in my life for once.  
''No, it's not,'' I was quick to correct him. ''I shouldn't have said any of those things to you or my brother. I'm really sorry, I was just so tired, my head was hurting and I couldn't think straight. And after what Barley did to me in the bakery really set me off. You know that I like Katniss and he totally embarrassed me.''  
''I know, son,'' he tapped my left shoulder with his right hand. ''I hope you're feeling better today. But, anyway, I have some news.''  
''Yeah?'' I encouraged him to continue sharing his news.  
''As you know we can't always manage the bakery with just us, so I was thinking of hiring a new employer. And with Barley searching for a new job now that he is 19 we will probably lose another helping hand as well,'' my father smiled sadly. SO, I'm guessing Barley doesn't want to keep the tradition and own a bakery.  
''Oh, I didn't know that. And who were you thinking about?'' I asked him. He shrugged. ''I will put up a flyer at the front and maybe someone will come to get the job. But, if you do have any suggestions, be free to let me know,'' he laughed.  
Suggestions? Hm, I can't remember that any of my friends would really need a job at the moment. They are all working in the family business.  
I shrugged in return and turned back to the TV eating my now soggy cereal. Then an idea came to my mind, however possibly not a good one. I could offer a job to Katniss. This was I would have her close every day and she would get the money her money desperately need, even if not a lot. But my offer could also go wrong. From what I know she is a stubborn girl and doesn't like charity.  
I will have to think of good excuses for offering her a job, but who knows maybe something will finally go right in my life. Just then I sneezed again and I groaned annoyed.

**Ta-daa. Any guesses on what the Capitol cartoon is haha? And I hope you don't hate how short it really is and uneventful**

**You're great**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Ok, Peeta. Take deep breaths. Don't look at her for too long and think before you speak. Ask the  
question and don't be pushy. God, I really need some courage.

The words had been replaying in my mind since yesterday. It was monday again and I had to go back to school, even though I was not fully healed. But, according to my mother you are never too seriously ill unless you are dying, therefore I had to go to school. And after it bake for the  
bakery, which I'm really hoping I can convince one of my brother to work instead of me just for a  
day.

I was walking along Delly and Jonathan, one of my other friends, to eat some lunch. We all  
sat down on our usual table and took out our lunches. My lunch contained a cheese bun and an  
apple. Not much, but good enough.

''So, Peeta,'' Jonathan began eyeing me for an unknown reason. ''A little birdy told me you will  
be hiring a helping hand, any idea who might that be?''

I raised my eyebrow suspiciously. ''No, why? Do you need a job?'' If I'm honest I was hoping his  
answer would be negative, because I really want Katniss to get the job.

''Don't be silly,'' he laughed. ''Over my parent's bodies. I'm stuck being a butcher forever. Not that I mind, you know who wouldn't like to work with dead animals since 12,'' he said sarcastically. It must really suck. Thinking about how he has been working with dead meat since his 12 birthday made me shudder with mild disgust. Sure, I like to eat meat when we can afford it, but I wouldn't want to be in the butcher's shoes.

''Don't let your parents hear you complaining,'' Delly warned teasingly.

''Wouldn't dream of it,'' he winked back. Sometimes I can't believe how they don't notice the affection they share towards each other. They are always joking, teasing and dare I say flirting.

Jonathan would sometimes put his hands on her shoulders or wrap her hair on his fingers, maybe even sit too close for someone who was supposed to be only your friend.

I watched them like a predator would watch its prey and cleared my throat. Finally, they noticed me startled and woke up from their bubble, both smiling nervously. ''So,'' I teased them ''what do we have here? A new couple perhaps?''

Delly's eyes widened and she choked on water she was drinking. Jonathan quickly came to her rescue and tapped her back lovingly. ''What?'' she questioned after she swallowed the water down slowly and recovered.

''Dude, are you being serious right now,'' Jonathan growled, coming to Delly's defence. I raised my hands in defence. ''I'm just saying you are suspiciouslly acting like a couple.''

''We do not!'' they both defended at the same time.

''Sure, sure,'' I laughed and let them be. But, in my mind I was determinated to help them get together in the near future. At least someone would be happy then.

''Peeta,'' Delly whispered nugging my leg with her foor. ''behind.''

I slowly turned my head to check what the fuss was about. Big mistake there. As soon as I turned around I saw Katniss at the entrance, across the room. Her eyes met mine and I smiled nervously back at her, hoping she didn't think of me as a stalker. I quickly turned around not even giving her a chance to smile, nod or do anything back at me. I shook my head to release all negative thoughts and tried to compose myself. I really need to get my shit together. That's it. I have a new goal to reach.

''What about her?'' Jonathan laughed, noticing my displeasure at the moment.

''What?'' I questioned confused.

''Why don't you ask her? Offer her a job I mean.'' Like _I_ haven't thought of that, Jonathan! ''Think about all the things you could do in the back of the bakery,'' he winked. ''You know, baking together, she would ask for a help and you'd wrap your arms around her and, well, you know where that leads,'' he laughed.

''No, I do not know where that leads,'' I said angrily. Of course I know what he means.

''Kinky,'' he smirked.

''Dude, just shut up before I make you,'' I groaned. He may be my best guy friend, but he still gets on my nerves. ''Go make out with Delly or something.''

''My pleasure,'' he looked at her making her blush deep red and showing him a little as if to show her displeasure. Her red face was showing different feelings. Maybe they will take me on my offer?

''Well,'' i stood up and grabbed my bag. ''I think it's time for me to go. Wouldn't want to keep you lover from sharing saliva and all,'' I waved my hand and walked away. The last thing I had heard was Delly stomping her foot annoyed and Jonathan laughing.

-Later-

The rest of the day passed in a blur and I was soon back home and ready to start with my work. Barley, according to my dad, was out and Rye rudly laughed and said he has better things to do. Yeah, like having another one night stand. So, here I was kneading the dough from which I'll make black bread. I was hoping for some cupcakes or cakes to decorate at least but I'm stuck with baking the bread again. It's a routine for me already, so I don't really have to think about what I'm doing.

I hummed to myself and got lost in my thoughts again. Just then there was a knock on the back door and my dad went to open it. I heard him greet someone and invite them in. Once I had looked up at the uninvited guest, I stopped humming immediately.

There stood no other than Katniss dressed in her usual hunting clothes with an old hunting bag on her back. I nodded at her, not knowing how else to greet her and continued with my work, occasionally looking at her from the corner of my eye.

Yes, it would be nice to have her here every day, I thought to myself. Her presence, in a weird way, calms me down and exictes me at the same time. She had opened her bag and offered my dad a few squirrels she shot justbefore coming here. I would really like to see her in action one day.

''Let me just go grab your loaves,'' I heard my dad say.

Katniss nodded in reply and turned to look at me. Her beautiful grey eyes were narrowed in my way and I swear she could see my soul. ''Hi,'' I offered her stupidly.

''Hello.''

Now it's the time for the question. ''I, um, have a question for you, Katniss,'' I said nervously. She nodded me, a sign to keep going. Okay deep breaths. Don't stutter. ''As you maybe know we are hiring another pair of hands. And I was, um, wondering if you would like to think about my preposition.''

Her eyes stared at me, her face cleared of all emotions. ''And what would the offer be?'' she asked with only a hint of curiosity in her words. ''

In the distance I heard voices coming closer, which made me panic. And when I panic, nothing good comes out.

''Work here,'' I babbled out just as the door opened and my father and Barley both stopped in shock, waiting for the outcome.

''I,'' she crossed her arms ''what?''

I walked across the room to her with a bit more courage, now that she hasn't fully objected my offer. ''Work here. We need help and you need -''

''What do I need,'' she cut me off.

''You know, money, work.''

''If this is your way of charity, goodbye,'' she turned away, ready to go.

''No!'' Gosh. I massaged my temples. ''It's not charity, it's called being nice. Besides, the winter is coming and the animals will not be out in the cold,'' I added tactically. ''and you will have nothing to hunt.''

She still didn't look convinced.

''Dad,'' I turned to him. 'please.'' I didn't even know what my plead was for.

''He's right,'' dad said kindly. ''We need help. You'd get paid, you can even bring your sister if you want and it doesn't have to be a full time job. Not all days in the week I mean.''

She slowly nodded, but her eyes still showed the fire she had minutes before. ''I'll think about it,'' was her final decision.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey. Thank you for everything, I hope you like this story. I am sorry about this late update but I was busy with school and not inspired as much as before, but all good now. PLEASE leave your opinions and keep hitting favs and alerts, I thank you big time. **

**Also if you have any questions or wishes just let me know, love you xx**

**CHAPTER 6**

''Brother dear,'' Barley slapped my arm once the door had closed behind Katniss. ''When did you  
grow some?'' he laughed making me groan. Dear God. Why am I the youngest in the family?

''Don't even start,'' I groaned and went back to kneading the dough for the bread I started to  
prepare before. With one last cackle and another pat on my back Barley left the room back from  
where he came. My dad as well turned to walk away but I stopped him.

''Dad? Thank you,'' I said quetly and kind of ashamed of my desperate actions just minutes before.

''No problem, son. I hope you will finally get the girl of your dreams,'' he smiled and left the room. He is not really a talkative man, but when he speaks to me I know exactly what he means. It means that he is proud on me and wishes all the best for me. He tries to protect me from the bad  
in the world, but it's impossible. He never showed any difference between us three, brothers, but  
I believe I know him best. I used to spend hours and hours with him and I loved it. Since I had  
never gotten the warmth and love from my mother, well with the exceptions of my earliest childhood that I don't even remember, I looked up to my dad and respected him as my father and a good person he is.

With one last sigh I came back to the life of living and continued my work hoping for no distractions.

''Hey, hey!'' Rye yelled from behind. I jumped a mile in the air and flicked the flour all over him. Seing his horrified expression filled with flour on his face I laughed ignoring the death look he gave me. It was a mistake anyway.

''Your fault,'' I grinned. He picked up the flour and threw it in my face.

''Payback!'' he laughed. You can only imagine what happened next. The result was flour all over us and the floor. If our mother saw this she would go nuts. I never said I couldn't get crazy. My brothers and I still fight with each other and sometimes even I join in their wrestling matches. I'm still just a teenage boy.

''Are you about done?'' my father caught with a raised brow and hands on his hips. We stopped immediately.

''Sorry father'' we both mumbled staring at the floor.

''It's alright boys,'' he said smiling slightly, ''but don't waste food anymore!''

Just then there was a knock on the back door. We both turned and Rye went to open it. I had not expected her to come back, but there she stood wrapping a stray of her fallen hear that escaped the braid around her finger and staring nervously at her shoes.

''When?'' Katniss asked not bothering to look up.

''Um- what?'' I asked momentarily starstruck.

''I agree. For the job. When can I start?''

''Um,'' I looked at dad to get the information. Rye just looked with his mouth opened, still holding the door open for her since she hadn't made a step from he spot. I guess he hasn't heard the news about my offer yet.

''The sooner, the better,'' dad answered. ''Whenever you want to start your job.''

She nodded and finally looked up at all our faces. ''Just tell me when and I'll start,'' she answered.

My dad nodded in reply. ''Of course. But first I'd like to talk to you about it and your schedule along with other stuff. But before we get to there, since you are still underage I must have your mother's approval about the job. Did you tell her already?''

Her eyes furrowed together. ''Why does she have to know? It's not her job.''

''I'm sorry Katniss, but you will have to let her know about it and tell her to come to the bakery.''

She muttered to herself and shook her head giving him an answer. ''I'll try.''

.

My dad once told me a story about his first love. It was Katniss' mother and they were very much in love. He proposed to her after dating for a good year and she accepted. But then Scarlet met Mr. Everdeen and fell in love with him head over heels. My dad wasn't angry because she cut off their marriage and ran away with a coalminer, but he was still sad. However he had loved her so much, he just wanted her to be happy even if it wasn't him.

I was curious how their meeting would be after many years of not talking. There were rumours going through the district ever since the big mine explosion few years back that caused many deaths. Among them was Mr. Everdeen, Katniss' father. Apparently ever since then Scarlet Everdeen had been depressed and Katniss had to take over keeping her family alive even when she was only a little girl, about 11 years old.

At around 8pm, when we had just closed the bakery for the day, there was another knock on the back door. I opened the door to see Katniss, her little sister Primrose and Scarlet standing behind them with an empty look.

''Hello,'' Primrose greeted excitedly.

''Hi,'' I smiled back. ''Let me just get my father.'' I went to get my father and let him know they came.

''Hello,'' he greeted the family with a smile. Second later his smile faltered a little when he took a better look at Scarlet. ''Scarlet,'' hi nodded.

She looked at him and stepped on her other food. Then she nodded.''Graham.''

''Shall we go upstairs to talk about the job?'' he got straight to the point. She nodded and took slow steps following him. After they were out of our sight I turned to Primrose and offered her a hand smiling. ''I believe I haven't met you before, Miss Everdeen.''

She blushed taking my hand and shaking it. ''I'm Prim.''

''Peeta,'' I nodded back.

''Peeta, can we see the cupcakes?'' Prim's shining eyes looked at me and I understood Katniss' weakness just then. With her big light blue-gray eyes and blond hair made in two braids she looked as cute as a button.

''Of course you can,'' I smiled at her excitement.

''They are really pretty. Who decorates them?''

I blushed. ''I do.''

''Really? That's so cool! I wish I knew how to do that,'' she said sadly. In those few moments I had known her I understood that she is a polar opposite of Katniss and why her big sister can't resist her charms.''Aren't they pretty Katniss?'' she looked up at her big sister.

Katniss smiled back at her. ''They are.''

_Katniss Everdeen just said she likes my cupcakes._ I'm on cloud nine.

I talked to her sister untill our parents came back down. Katniss has only said a few words here and there, but otherwise stayed silent with occasional nod at Prim. They then left and for the first time in the past few nights I went to sleep with a smile on my face and dreading the next day.

I even forgot I was sick. _Love does heal. _


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

A week flew by and it was Monday again, the day Katniss started her new job. Needless to say I was nervous. And I regularly checked myself in the mirror if I look presentable enough. She would be starting to work at the cash-register and selling the products, which shouldn't be difficult.

When my mother heard about our new employee, she of course started ranting and raving how S_eem rat like her shouldn't work here. She will steal our money_. Her exact words. I was very angry with her but I couldn't do anything or she would get mad at me and there would be consequences. Thanks God dad didn't mention _I _was the one who gave her the job.

''Is your precious sweetheart not here?'' Rye asked mockingly.

I rolled my eyes and stepped from behind the counter, not bothering to reply. It's 5pm, the time she was supposed to come to the bakery and I was anxious. She will be working here 5 days a week, from Monday to Friday, coming to work right after school finishes.

The bell above the bakery's door dinged and we both looked up to see the girl we were talking about. ''Sorry I'm a bit late,'' Katniss apologised. ''I had to help Prim with her homework.''

''It's okay, Katniss,'' I smiled. It seems like the more I talk to her, the easier it gets. I stumble with my words less and even look her in the eyes without any big problems. Not for long of course, or she would think what a stalker and weirdo I am. Her eyes are pretty though.

''No, I swear I will be here on time from now on,'' she replied stubbornly. ''Where is Mr. Mellark?'' she asked looking around as if he would suddenly come out of nowhere.

Before I could answer her, Rye spoke up. My not so smart brother. ''I'll go get him. Better leave you two birds.''

Katniss looked at him as if he lost his mind. Well, at least he didn't say lovebirds or anything worse. I can see where her confusion comes from.

''Birds?'' she asked frowning. ''What was that suppose to mean?''

Not giving her much time to think about my brother's words, I jumped to answer her. ''Nothing, he is just stupid. Forget it.''

Just then dad walked in and offered Katniss a hand, which she shook. ''I'm glad you get to work here. I hope it will not bring you any problems.''

''Thank you. Umm, where do I start?''

''Just now,'' dad smiled at her. ''I'll let Peeta show you what to do and you can get straight to work. Don't be shy to ask if you'll have any problems,'' he winked. They spoke a few more words and dad left back to work.

I turned to Katniss, biting my lip. ''Would you like to start with the tour?'' I asked smiling slightly in attempt to relax her tense shoulders. She nodded.

''Okay. So this is where you will be working,'' I showed her the counter with cash-register on it. behind it were shelves of already baked breads of different kinds and on the left of it a counter with cupcakes, cakes and cookies.

She listened to me silently while I talked about different products in the bakery, as she might also put them to right places. ''The prices are written by the goods, but if you don't remember them or can't see them, you can also look in this book,'' I said showing her a small red notebook with all the prices. ''Any questions by now?''

She nodded no.

''Come here, I'll show you how the cash-register works.'' I showed her all the buttons, how to lock it and where to put different coins and cash. After this was done, I led her to the bakery's kitchen. I held the door for her and let her walk in first. After all, my dad always said I need to be a gentleman to women.

''Thank you,'' she said quietly when I stepped in after her.

''So this is the kitchen.'' No shit, Peeta. As if she can't see what this place is. ''You will not need to work here, but I thought it was good you see it.'' I mentally slapped my face. She has _already _seen it, as she always comes to the back doors to trade with my father. ''Well, um, you know,'' I trailed off awkwardly.

She _laughed _at me. It threw me off guard. I have barely seen her laugh, she is always serious and putting on a blank face so other people don't see her emotions. It didn't even matter that she laughed _at _me and not with me. Just that I actually made her lose the frown on her face even if just for a second.

Coming to her senses, she turned to dad who was silently listening to us and probably mentally smacking me on the head as well. ''Mr. Mellark, I have a favor to ask.''

''Yes?'' he asked.

''Could I bring Prim with me? You know not everyday but just sometimes, I can't leave her alone. It will be as if she is not even here, I promise.'' Katniss looked unsure about her question.

''Of course, Katniss. We wouldn't mind having such a lovely girl her, right Peeta?'' I nodded eagerly. Anything for you Katniss, I thought to myself.

''Thank you.''

.

.

.

**I know it's short, I apologize **

** please REVIEW.**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8  
**

''Peeta?'' Katniss asked from the door.

''Yes?'' I asked turning around to look at her. She has been working for good two hours now and she hasn't had any problems yet. I hadn't had time to check on her but I hadn't heard any complaining from the costumers.

''Some girl is looking for you,'' she said eyeing me suspiciously.

''Who?''

''Some Merchant girl. She says she really needs to talk to you,'' she rolled her eyes to prove her point how unpleasant it sounds to her. Or maybe it's the fact that she had to get me for her at all. It's just my hopeless hoping she would be annoyed that a _girl _is looking for me.

''Oh, okay. Thank you,'' I said and followed her to the front. It was Delly. She stood by the counter and smiled widely when she saw me.

''Peeta!'' she basically squealed. ''You will not believe it.'' She hurried to me and hugged me excitedly. I returned the hug and smiled at her enthusiasm. Katniss, who stood behind the cash-register, eyed Delly with narrowed eyes. What is up with her?

''Believe what, Delly?'' I laughed at her.

''Jonathan has asked me out!''

I grinned at her. ''That douche finally got the courage?''

She rolled her eyes. ''Please, at least he did. Can't say the same for you, can I?''

I narrowed my eyes at her seriously, yet teasingly. I swear to God, if she blabbers anything unappropriate for Katniss' ears..

''So when is the big day?'' I nudged her.

''Tonight,'' Jonathan walked in the bakery. ''I need your help dude.'' Like I am helpful in love department. Look at me. I've been crazy for the same girl for years and never even had the courage to talk to her. ''You're a romantic soul,'' he rolled his eyes. ''Couldn't say the same for myself.''

I nodded and led him to the kitchen. We left Katniss and Delly alone. I hope everything goes alright, by the looks Katniss actually sent the other girl. I'd like to believe it was because she is jealous, but that's too much even for me.

''Okay, so. What should I do? Picnic, romantic candles or some shit like stargazing?''

''It looks to me like you don't even need my help,'' I laughed at Jonathan. He basically named pretty much all the options there are for a first romantic date. Well, with the money we have in this District.

''Come on! Don't be a dick!'' he slapped my arm. Yeah, you can see he likes to swear, I otherwise don't.

.

.

.

After helping Jonathan with his date plans, I went back to work. After many options suggested he finally decided on picnic at the meadow, which is nearby, with sandwiches and strawberries for desert. Apparently he has saved up for the date and want to impress her. Delly would be happy with anything, she is not a needy girl, but he really _wanted to do the right shit for a change_. His words.

The bakery was closing now and I cleaned the kitchen, because I never leave it messy. Katniss came over to me and announced she will go, since the day has ended.

I nodded.

''Wait!'' I stopped her before she stepped out. She waited patiently for me to continue.

''Thank you.'' Her eyebrow raised. ''You know, for accepting the job and helping.''

''Oh,'' she said quietly. After moments of silence her lips twitched and she smiled a small smile. ''No problem, although _I _should be the one thanking you.''

''Nonsense, Katniss.''

''I should,'' she grabbed the doorknob and pointed her finger at the door. ''I should go now.''

I smiled. ''Alright. Good night, Katniss.''

She seemed to be thinking hard, before she blew out the air from her lungs and answered me. ''Good night, Peeta.''

I think the day went great. For a change I actually felt like I was getting somewhere with her. Before now, she never smiled, not to mention _laughed_, as openly in my direction as she did tonight. When the door had closed behind her, I grinned, turned off the lights and went upstairs to my room to get some homework done.

* * *

**Yes, this chapter is short as well, BUT I think it's better to post more short chapters and regulary than wait for the longer ones, that would come once in the blue, right? **

**Anyway, THANK YOU 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9  
**

The next day I woke up in a great mood. For once, I actually felt like I was getting somewhere with Katniss and that put me in a remarkably good mood. I quickly put on some fresh clothes and made an effort to comb my hair in a messy style, my bangs slightly pushed to the back. I'd like to say I looked presentable.

''Good morning!'' I greeted my family cheerily. They were all, but my mother, sitting at the kitchen table eating some light breakfast.

Dad smiled warmly, Barley, too busy stuffing his face with cheap cereal, nodded my way and Rye raised an eyebrow. ''What's up with you?'' he wondered.

''Nothing, why?'' I grinned and grabbed some milk and cereal for myself.

''You are awfully cheerful today,'' he answered ignoring my question completely.

Barley, who sat beside him, nodded in agreement and after swallowing his food put and input in the conversation. ''What's up with the outfit?''

''What's wrong with it?''

''Are you trying to impress a certain someone?'' Rye laughed loudly. Dad shook his head amused and stood up to wash the dishes of our finished breakfast.

''I don't know what you're talking about.''

''If you say so, Peety.'' They both laughed.

Yes, I did put up an effort to look better than the usual, but not _that _much. I didn't want to stand out because of my presence and it would honestly look weird to be all dressed up for a normal day of school.

I was wearing one of the old black jeans, that I had inherited from my brothers, and a fitting white T-shirt. It showed my muscles off. Not to be conceited, but I had put on muscles through the years from lifting the heavy bags of flour.

''Whatever,'' I answered finally and left the table to grab my school bag. I then left for school ready for another boring day.

.

.

.

''It was so romantic!'' Delly swooned again.

I had heard you the last five times, Delly. She has been going on and on about her date with Jonathan that happened the night before. I'm happy for her really, but I don't need all the details of their date.

I'm slightly jealous. Sure, they had had the affection for each other for long time and anyone could see it, but now that they had finally made a move in their relationship I felt lonely all of the sudden. I had been in love with Katniss for a long time and I still hadn't succeeded in this department. I am still trying to even be a friend with her, for God's sake.

Meanwhile they will be off cuddling and kissing, I will still be the one that's alone. Just like it always was.

I shrugged off the jealousy immediately and made sure to look as interested in the conversation as I could. Delly continued babbling about all the details of her romantic date under the stars untill Jonathan came. They greeted each other with a peck on the lips and we continued eating our lunches.

Jonathan then turned to me and grinned mischievously. I groaned because nothing good could come out of this. Well not in my favor anyway.

''Your girlfriend was jealous yesterday,'' he stated.

''Huh?'' I questioned confused by his statement. Delly laughed.

''He means Katniss.''

''What? She is not my girlfriend. And what do you mean jealous? Don't be stupid.''

''Dude!'' Jonathan exclaimed. ''Have you not seen the looks she was shooting at Delly when you talked to her?''

I had seen Katniss had a frown on her lips when Delly hugged me, but I thought nothing of it. Surely, I just mis-saw it and it didn't mean anything. Or did it? The way they are talking about her it sounds like she was just about ready to jump Delly and give her some injures.

Instead of voicing my thoughts I only shrugged and stated: ''Nope. Hadn't seen anything like that.''

''Peeta,'' Delly shook her head annoyed. ''After you and Jon went to the kitchen and left me with her she was anything but happy to be there with me.''

''Did you expect her to jump up and down because you decided to have a girly talk with her or what?'' I asked annoyed in Katniss' defence.

''Jesus, Peet! No, I did not. I just wanted to say she was even more sullen and unhappy to be in someones presence especially merchant's than I had ever seen her.''

''You are not exactly friends,'' I pointed out. ''Of course she wasn't as happy to be left with a stranger.''

''Don't be a dick,'' Jonathan said. ''We just want to help.''

I didn't want to come across as a _dick _as Jonathan described it, but I couldn't just sit there and let them talk bad about Katniss. Even if just about her not liking Delly, who is my best friend. I, in general, hate when people gossip and bad-talk about other and I always stay out of it and if I have to I will defend whoever I want.

''I don't appreciate the way you're talking about her, that's all.''

They both nodded and stayed silent. Eh, they'll get over it soon enough.

After several minutes of silence I felt a tap on my shoulder and a quiet voice. ''Peeta?''

''Yeah?'' I turned around to see that someone's face. To my surprise it was Katniss, standing there nervously and fiddling with her braid, which she always wears. ''Oh.. Hi, Katniss.''

''Hi,'' she answered back. ''I just wanted to know if it still stands that I can bring Prim with me? I can't leave her alone at home.''

I nodded in agreement. ''Of course it does. I'd love to get to know to your sister more, she is a lovely girl,'' I smiled, which caused her lips to twitch upwards in a light smile.

''She is. Thank you, I'll stop bothering you now,'' she apologized and turned around to walk away, but in a moment of panic I lightly grabbed her wrist to stop her.

''You're not, Katniss. Do you,um, want to sit with us?''

She blushed a deep red and shook her head. ''I don't want to impose. Besides, I can't leave Madge to sit alone,'' she gestured to her friend, with whom she always sits to. Madge Undersee is a major's daughter and always sits with Katniss. As far as I know they never really talk. They are both quiet girls, which doesn't surprise me.

''You wont,'' I assured her.

She eyed me for a couple moments. Suddenly, as if someone jerked her awake from a long needed sleep, she quickly muttered something to herself and apologized quickly before hurrying back to her friend.

''Well, that was weird,'' Jonathan laughed. I threw a napkin at him, which shut him up and continued my lunch wondering why her reaction was so sudden. I can't remember me doing or saying anything wrong since she came to our table.

* * *

**_I know you probably want more Peeta&Katniss moments, but that has to wait for a while : ) _**

_**I hope you are still liking this and thank you for the feedback **_


End file.
